


Black Water

by draculard



Category: The Bog - Michael Talbot
Genre: Body Horror, Demon Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Gender Fuckery, Shapeshifting, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Grenville appreciates Julia's form, whatever it happens to be today.





	Black Water

They have a word in Eblaite for men who lie with other men. They have a word, too, for men who lie with boys, and a word for men who lie with both men and women, and a word for men who lie with girls.

They don’t have a word for men who lie with male shapeshifters named Julia. Grenville supposes that’s just as well — he’s always hated labels. 

What he likes is the feeling of Julia’s small, needle-like teeth digging into his skin, just gentle enough not to kill him. What he likes is the taste of bog-myrtle wine and rancid meat and the black water of the Hovern Bog on her tongue when she kisses him. 

He likes when she changes shape even when his cock is inside her, how she’ll shift forms from the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen to the most beautiful man, how she can make herself look like any human, any beast. 

Sometimes, when climax hits her, she loses control and for just a moment he gets a glimpse of her true form -- the batlike ears and flat, misshapen nose; the rotting gray muscles which sag off her frame; the teeth which protrude from her mouth and seem to move on their own, seeking out new flesh.

And that’s enough to make Grenville come, too.


End file.
